


Between the swimming pool and the tennis court

by itskira (celestialhan)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, M/M, Rivalry, Swimming, Tennis, prince charming jeonghan, slightly cocky joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialhan/pseuds/itskira
Summary: Swimmer Jeonghan doens't hate tennis player Joshua as much as he should - aka the sports au no one asked for.Wherein the swim team and the tennis club are in dire need of the small school funds. Only one team can get the funds and so are rivals but in the midst of it all Jeonghan and Joshua somehow become closer.





	Between the swimming pool and the tennis court

**Author's Note:**

> A literal mess. But I tried my hardest.

"Love, fifteen" Joshua listened to the match that was going on in the court behind him.The match had only just started and Joshua wasn't playing until this match was finished but he was nervous, swinging his racket back and forth in front of his body. The racket felt light in his hands, as it should do, and there was something about the familiar weight of the racket that calmed Joshua's nerves.

 "Love, fourty" Joshua continued to swing the racket back and forth in front of his body, a forehand groundstroke ending with a follow-through. The racket smoothly glided through the air leaving Joshua with a satisfied feeling. Joshua almost forgot about his match, just practicing his swings.

"Only practicing the forehand and backhand groundstroke? And here I though the great Joshua knew more than just the fundamentals," Joshua heard the voice of Wen Junhui, his rival among the other tennis players, behind him. Joshua scoffed, grabbing some tennis balls and putting them into the pocket of his shorts. 

"Well, if you're such a good tennis player then you would know that any respectable tennis player has their own tennis technique that they shape around the fundamentals of tennis," Joshua swung the racket mimicking hitting a ball and Jun flinched slightly.

"Deuce," Joshua heard the referee call out, 40-40. Two consecutive points from one player and then the game would be over. Joshua heard the sound of a ball hitting the racket then the ground - one point, the advantage. Joshua chuckled, "Good luck Junhui. You'll need it." The sound of a relay, the ball thudding against the ground then the distinctive 'ahh' sound from the crowd - the game was over. Joshua walked away a smirk playing on his lips.

****

"It's 5:30 get your as-" Minghao faltered when he looked into Jeonghan's bedroom to see him dressed in sweats with his duffel bag hanging over his shoulder. 

"Oh, wipe that surprised look off of your face Minghao. It's not shocking to see me on time," Jeonghan walked over to where Minghao was standing in the doorway and closed his hanging mouth. "Now we've got a place to be, have we not?" Jeonghan walked past Minghao and out the front door, on the way to the swimming pool.

It was 6:00am when Jeonghan stood on the edge of the pool, goggles on, cap on and ready to plunge into the water. Jeonghan was cold, goosebumps painting his skin. He hesistated jumping in, choosing to bend over and touch the block then wraps his arms around his body as a stretch. He was tired but he slapped his cheeks a few times to wake himself up.

"Jeonghan!" Jeonghan jumped slightly at the familiar voice of his coach. "What are you just standing there for? Get in the pool. I want fifteen laps front crawl. Hurry up or you'll be late for your first class!" Taking one last breath in Jeonghan leaped off of the dry block, his body slicing into the water. Jeonghan kept his body horizontal, letting his body roll freely from side to side, following the movements of his arms. Jeonghan let his body become as free as possible, it felt as if he was a part of the water. The cold water awakened Jeonghan's senses, he could hear his teammates breathing in as they swam, hear the splashes of the water as he glided through the water and he could hear the beating of his own heartbeat in his ears. As Jeonghan pushed his body out of the pool, he smiled to himself - swimming was exhilarating.

****

"Do you think they'll turn up to class late again?" Seungkwan asked Joshua who was rummaging through his locker. Seokmin, who was leaning against the lockers next to Joshua's, hummed in response. Joshua sighed. 

"It's better if they do. The later they are to lesson, the worse they look and the better we look. In fact, I'm hoping they turn up late. We need the money," Joshua spoke as he continued to rummage through his locker, letting out a small 'ah' when he found the book he had been looking for. Joshua couldn't say he hated the swim team, it was more of a bitter feeling than hate. The swim team and tennis club had both been vying for the small amount of funds the school could give to the two other sports teams. Basketball had pretty much gotten the majority of the funds, leaving only a small amount for the swim team and the tennis club. Last year the rivalry hadn't been bad, both only needing the money for small matters but this year the stakes were higher. The swim team was desperately in need of money to upgrade the swimming pool while the tennis club desperately needed the money for a whole new set of equipment. This had led to intense rivalry between the two in every aspect, both trying to make a good impression on the school board. 

So far the swim team had consistently been late to lessons after morning practice giving the tennis club an advantage. Joshua hoped they would be late again, especially Jeonghan the captain of the swim team. Joshua didn't want to see his face in the morning. Unfortunately, the swim team had made it on time. Joshua frowned, "Seems like they've made it." 

It wasn't hard to discern the swim team from everyone else. They had wide shoulders and constantly wet hair. It was one of the many things that irked Joshua - why did it have to make Jeonghan look so hot? Joshua watched as the swim team walked past him and couldn't help but mumble under his breath, "Congratulations on turning up early for the first time in, what, months?"

Seokmin and Seungkwan both gave a sarcastic 'ha' hearing what Joshua had said but aside from them Joshua's comment had caught the attention of someone else. Yoon Jeonghan had stopped and turned to look at him. Joshua expected a snarky remark and got himself ready to argue but instead all he said was, "Congratulations on beating Wen Junhui yesterday. I heard it was a riveting match." Jeonghan then gave Joshua the most dazzling smile and Joshua scowled. Damn Yoon Jeonghan and his charm.

****

"Since when did we start complimenting the enemy?"Minghao asked as soon as they were away from the tennis club members. Mingyu and Soonyoung both gave a betrayed sounding 'yeah'. Jeonghan laughed.

"Calm down. If we can't get them to back down with force then charm will surely work. Plus aren't you dating Wen Junhui?" Minghao looked at Jeonghan through squinted eyes. 

"Are you just using that as an excuse to flirt with the ace of the tennis club? And whether I'm dating Jun is besides the point here," Minghao huffed and Jeonghan laughed.

"So maybe I am flirting. Not that it will affect whether we get that money or not," If Minghao could go out with someone from the tennis club then he could flirt with someone from the tennis club.

"Listen, you as the captain should know how important that money is to us. You can't be focused on flirting with the ace of the tennis club. We have a meeting with the school board this Friday to pitch the reasons for why we should get the money. I don't want to see you making heart eyes at Joshua, okay?" Minghao gave Jeonghan a stern look.

 Jeonghan scoffed, "I can't flirt but it's okay for you to be dating one of them? Double standards."

"Jun is barely with the tennis club members and he's the rival of the guy you were flirting with. So forgive me if I hold a little animosity towards you flirting with the ace of the tennis club and my boyfriends rival. Now will I see you flirting again?" Jeonghan rolled his eyes and huffed. Minghao took that as a no and turned to walk away, satisfied. 

"Remind me again, who's the older one?" Soonyoung tried to make a joke, to lighten the mood, but just got hit twice.

****

"Listen, we have a meeting with the school board this Friday and you need to be there!" The last word was emphasised with a grunt as Joshua served the ball to Jun. Joshua kept his eyes trained on the ball as he listened to Jun reply.

"Why would I need to be there?" Jun forehanded it with power sending it straight for the baseline. Joshua ran to the other side of the court and swung the ball back to Jun. 

"Because you're a part of the tennis club and all members need to be present if we want to stand a chance of getting that money," Joshua brought his right food forward to get a better angle to hit the ball, choosing to backhand it. 

"Fine I'll be there. Can we take a break?" the last word sounded harder than the rest as Jun used his whole body to shoot the ball at Joshua. Joshua only replied with a grunt as he gripped the racket with two hands and backhanded the ball back to Jun. Jun made no attempt to save the ball from the baseline and moved off of the court. Joshua followed and watched as Jun grabbed a towel to wipe his sweat. 

"This money is important to you, isn't it?" Jun asked as he wrapped his towel around his neck. Joshua nodded, taking a sip from his water bottle. 

"We need the money for new equipment. I've spoken to coach and he says we need that equipment or we won't be able to hold any matches with other schools here which would take us out of competitions immediately," 

"Ahh I see. Well I would like to beat other people besides just Seokmin and Seungkwan and I would love to watch the great Joshua get beaten by someone since I can't beat you," Jun gave Joshua a playful smile. Joshua smirked. 

"Oh Jun. You should know by now no-one can beat the great Joshua," Joshua took a ball out of his pocket and served the ball over Jun's head. Jun laughed at Joshua's antics - Joshua was always so extra. Joshua laughed as well and looked over to the stands to see if maybe Seungkwan had come with his lunch. Instead he found the swim team sitting in the stands - Joshua's laugh faltered. 

"What are they doing here?" Joshua didn't realise he had said that out loud until Jun answered him. 

"Minghao's my boyfriend. He wanted to get lunch with me after I finish practice. I guess he brought the whole swim team along. Well we better get back to the court. How about first person to get one set gets to leave and the loser collects all the tennis balls?" Jun spoke so casually but Joshua felt uneasy about the swim team - read Yoon Jeonghan - watching him play. However, upon hearing the proposal Jun had Joshua perked up. He looked at the amount of tennis balls that were laying around the side of the court then looked back at Jun.

"You're on," Joshua was sure he would win. But once the mini match began Joshua found that he couldn't focus. He was suddenly painfully aware of Jeonghan's presence and it threw him off. His footing wasn't right and then his backhand groundstroke was off and other times he just completely missed the ball. Jun quickly won Joshua. Joshua walked over to the side of the court where his bag lay and dropped his racket down. Jun smirked at him. 

"Looks like I found your weakness," Jun wrapped the towel around his neck again, shoved his racket in his bag and slung the bag over his shoulder. Joshua looked at him, confused.

"What?" Joshua stood staring at Jun, dazed. Jun began walking towards the stands, towards his boyfriend and the rest of the swim team. Jun smirked again.

"I guess the great Joshua can be beaten. But thanks for showing me your weakness," Jun patted Joshua on the back as he walked past him. 

Joshua turned to shout after Jun, "I didn't do anything though!" Jun laughed and turned around, still walking. 

"You didn't have to. Your face said it all!"

****

"How close are you with him?" Jeonghan asked Jun as he took a seat at the lunch table. Jun chuckled. 

"Who? Joshua?" Jeonghan nodded. "Close? We're barely even friends. We've just got some friendly rivalry," Jeonghan nodded and Minghao sighed. 

"Enough about your interest in Joshua. Have you guys prepared anything for the meeting with the school board?" Minghao asked as he picked at his salad. Jeonghan was about to answer no when Soonyoung spoke.

"I actually prepared something! I talked to coach about the state of the pool and I've managed to compile a list of important things that need to be fixed. We actually need to get new blocks and a better filtration system for the pool. I've been trying to get Wonwoo to help me form a speech and he finally agreed to meet me in the library after school," Soonyoung spoke excitedly. 

"I think we'll have a chance of getting this money," Mingyu beamed. Jeonghan smiled - it was nice to see his team mates happy. 

"Think again," Jun chuckled as he stole a cucumber from Minghao's salad. Jeonghan looked at him with an eyebrow raised. 

"And why should we?" 

"Because it's clear that the tennis club needs the money more and no one ever beats Joshua," Jun spoke matter-of-factly. Minghao scoffed and pushed his boyfriends shoulder. 

"I thought you barely hung out with the tennis club members?" Minghao asked, betrayal evident in his voice.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I don't want the tennis club to get the money. After all I do play tennis with them and we need the money to hold matches and enter competitions. Plus if you guys think you'll beat Joshua then think again," 

"You beat him today. Like right in front of our eyes," Soonyoung asked, bewildered. Jun waved his hand in front of himself, dismissing the statement. 

"That was only because he was distracted by you guys. And that wasn't even a proper match. I'm telling you he's going to beat you. There he is now! Lets ask him ourselves," Jun waved over at Joshua who was sitting with Seungcheol from the basketball team and called him over. Joshua strode over with Seungcheol following. 

"What do you want Jun?" Joshua asked, clearly not impressed with him being called over. 

"Joshua, these guys here think that they have a chance at getting that money." Seungcheol suddenly laughed but his laugh was silenced by a look from Jeonghan. "Joshua please tell them what you always tell me," Joshua smirked. 

"No one can beat the great Joshua. Good luck on friday. I have a feeling you're going to need it," With that Joshua walked off. Jeonghan couldn't help but smile at his confidence.

****

"You guys are screwed," Seungcheol smiled as he spoke, amused at the situation. Minghao growled, stood up and walked away. Very much angry at the fact that his boyfriend wasn't on his side. Jun looked like he wanted to follow him but Mingyu gave him a glare and ran after Minghao instead. Jeonghan couldn't lie and say he wasn't a little bit mad they had to be fighting for the money.

"We would appreciate if you didn't open your mouth around us. Or give your comment on this money issue seeing as you're the reason we're having the money issue," Jeonghan spat, bitter about the fact that the basketball team was given priority all the time. Seungcheol's feature crumpled up in anger.

"Oh don't take out your frustrations on me when we both know I don't dictate where the money goes. I think you're just pissed I was with Joshua,"

"And what would make you think that?"

"Don't pretend that you aren't interested in Joshua. Or that you didn't openly flirt with him in front of half the school in the hallways." Jeonghan wanted to say something witty proving him wrong but he didn't have anything to say. So maybe Jeonghan was a little jealous but that didn't mean he wasn't legitimately angry about not getting enough money for the swimming pool repairs. Sighing, Jeonghan stood up and walked away. He was too tired to deal with this stuff.

"You probably should understand Seungcheol that swimming is as important to us as basketball is to you. And you've got to understand that it is really fucking unfair that the basketball team gets so much funds when you don't need all of that money so excuse us for being frustrated at the basketball team sometimes. And don't act like the basketball team aren't at least a little to blame. You don't have to always accept the funds. Share a little. There are other sports besides basketball. And never - ever - disregard our frustrations like that," It was rare to see Soonyoung angry but when he was it was a scary sight. Soonyoung didn't even wait around for a response from Seungcheol and walked off. Jun stood up and looked at Seungcheol gingerly.

"What he said," was all Jun said before walking off as the bell rang, signaling lunch was over.

****

Jeonghan couldn't get the conversation with Seungcheol out of his head for the rest of the school day. By his last period, Jeonghan had decided that he needed to take a swim to clear his mind. He knew that a few laps in the pool would calm his frustrations. So as soon as the bell went Jeonghan made a beeline for the locker room.

The hallways were crowded and Jeonghan pushed himself past everyone, hitting shoulders and earning glares. Jeonghan just wanted to get to the locker room. He didn't notice the person walking straight towards him as he marched forward and Jeonghan collided head on with the person knocking them and - himself - onto the floor. Jeonghan not so gracefully landed on his butt, groaning as he knew his tail bone was going to be bruised for quite some time.

"What the fuck? Watch where you're go-" the voice of the person faltered when they looked up. Joshua was on his way to play a few tennis matches with the rest of the tennis club when some idiot had rammed into him, knocking him to the floor. Reflexively Joshua had used his hands to soften his fall but that was a mistake. His wrist took much of the impact and now it ached. As he rubbed his wrist complaining he had looked up to see who had been the cause of the fall. Yoon Jeonghan sat on the floor rubbing his back. When he heard Joshua speak, he looked up and his eyes widened. Joshua hoped he wasn't mirroring that same expression. Jeonghan jumped to his feet, wincing slightly as he straightened out his back. He walked over to Joshua, a worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I was just in a rush and didn't look where I was going," Jeonghan rambled on as he watched Joshua rub his wrist. Obviously he was not okay. Joshua had a sour look on his face as Jeonghan questioned him. Why did it have to be Jeonghan he bumped into and why was Jeonghan so damn caring? Jeonghan knelt down next to Joshua and looked at his wrist. It didn't look like it was swelling up but the damage could be internal. Jeonghan was worried. Tennis players needed their wrists to play. What if Jeonghan had just ruined playing tennis for Joshua?

"Are you going to help me up or not?" Joshua had an irritated expression on his face as his left hand extended outwards. Jeonghan stood up, grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Joshua grabbed his bag off of the floor, nodded at Jeonghan then turned and walked in the direction of the locker rooms. Jeonghan swiftly grabbed his bag off of the floor and sped up his walk to catch up with Joshua's fast pace.

"Is your wrist okay?" 

"Why are you following me?" Joshua looked straight ahead and asked. 

"I'm not. I'm on my way to the locker room. I want to stay after school to do some extra laps in the pool. So is your wrist okay or not?" Jeonghan explained but refused to give up asking. 

"Well what do you think?" Joshua answered sarcastically and Jeonghan rolled his eyes. "I'm going to visit my coach. I last saw him in the locker room. He should be able to tell me if it's something serious," Joshua sighed and worriedly looked at his wrist. Jeonghan frowned. If only he'd been paying attention to where he walked. 

"I'm so sorry. None of this would have happened if I wasn't in such a rush to get to the locker room. I'm sorry," Jeonghan hung his head as he apologised. If he wasn't walking he would have deeply bowed towards Joshua. 

"It doesn't matter now. What happened, happened. There's no use apologising," Joshua spoke kindly but Jeonghan couldn't help but feel that his apology had just gone over his head. "Why were you in such a rush to get to the locker room anyway? The pool stays open quite late from what I've heard. There's no reason to rush."

"I just want to get in the water as fast as I can. Something happened and I just need to clear my head. The pool is where I best do that," Jeonghan explained and Joshua nodded. Jeonghan assumed it was the same way for Joshua but with tennis. 

"What happened?" It sounded like Joshua was hesitant to ask.

"I guess you could call it an argument between me and Seungcheol," Jeonghan sheepishly smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. Joshua gave a small smile.

"Ahh let me guess. You took out your frustration about the money situation on him?" Jeonghan nodded. He wasn't entirely accurate but he was mostly accurate. How had Joshua known?

"How did you know know?" Jeonghan asked as they stepped into the locker room. 

"I've been there many times before. Even if Seungcheol is my friend we still have arguments and that is the topic of many of our arguments," Jeonghan let out a sound of wonder. He had never known this before, always assuming that Joshua wasn't annoyed by the fact that the basketball team were always prioritised. Jeonghan watched as Joshua walked over to his coach, who luckily was still in the locker room, and talked to him. Jeonghan sat and watched, not bothering to change and go to the pool like he should have been doing. Joshua's coach looked over his wrist with a stern look on his face. He must have been upset that Joshua got himself hurt. Soon Joshua was having his wrist wrapped in a brace - the injury must not have been too bad. Once Joshua was finished talking to his coach Jeonghan walked over.

"How bad is it?" Jeonghan looked over Joshua's wrist in the brace.

"Not too bad. Just sprained. I'll live but I won't be able to play tennis until I have a doctor confirm it's okay to put my sprained wrist under so much pressure," Joshua had a playful smile on his face as he spoke and Jeonghan sighed in relief. "Are you not going to get changed and go to the pool?" Jeonghan shook his head.

"No way. I'm walking you to the tennis courts just to make sure you don't fall again and I'll carry your bag while we walk. To make up for making you fall in the first place," Jeonghan grabbed Joshua's bag from off his shoulder and slung it over his own then beamed at Joshua. Joshua's heart skipped a beat as he smiled back. 

"You know I've sprained my wrist not broken my arm," Joshua teased. 

"Yeah I know but I've got to make it up to you some way," Joshua thought for a second and decided to take a chance. 

"You could make it up to me by letting the tennis club have the money," Jeonghan let out a cynical laugh at the words.

"Ha, not a chance. You're clever and quick witted. Looks like I'll have to watch out for you," As Jeonghan spoke, mirth bubbled in his stomach.

"It was worth a try," Joshua chuckled as he spoke.

"But, on a serious note, is there no way that we can split the money so we both get what we want? I just think this rivalry is very stupid," Jeonghan's voice was soft as he spoke, surprising Joshua who turned to look at him.

"I really wish there was a way we could both get what we want. But the funds just aren't enough to pay for the new equipment we need and the improvements you need to make," Joshua spoke with a sigh in his voice. Jeonghan stopped walking and stood in the hallway. Joshua stopped with him, turning to face Jeonghan.

"And you're sure there's definitely no other way to get more funds?" Jeonghan's voice was a little desperate. Joshua nodded - he had checked every other possibility.

"Unless the basketball team is willing to give up some of their funds - which they never are - then there's no other way," Jeonghan sighed. Joshua looked at his crest fallen face and his chest tightened.

"Damn those basketballers. Always thinking their sport is superior. Well it's not. Swimming and tennis is just as important as basketball. If only they realised that then we wouldn't have to always fight for the money," Jeonghan's voice sounded heavy and, almost reflexively, Joshua grabbed his hand to comfort him. Jeonghan looked at him, slightly shocked at his actions.

"I know that there's always rivalry between swimmers and tennis players. And that sometimes we act as if tennis is better than swimming and that sometimes we may pretend that swimming isn't an actual sport but the truth is that we don't really feel that way. I really hope that you know that the rivalry between us doesn't always have to carry on when we aren't both trying to get the money," Joshua looked into Jeonghan's beautiful, chocolate orbs and that was a mistake he felt like he was drowning in them. Joshua could feel Jeonghan moving closer. Jeonghan closed the gap between them and Joshua instinctively closed his eyes as he felt Jeonghan's lips on his. Where had that usual cockiness gone? Joshua could hear his heart beating in his ears but as Jeonghan kissed him the world seemed to melt away. It was soft and slow, comforting and delicate. Jeonghan's hand made its way to Joshua's hip and Joshua had a hand splayed on his chest, ready to push him away but he never did. The kiss was warm, enveloping Joshua in a pleasant haze that stayed with Joshua even when Jeonghan pulled away. Jeonghan rested his forehead on Joshua's and gave Joshua a small smile.

"What was that for?"Joshua's voice was small compared to before.

"Well because I wanted to and because I'm sorry I got you injured. I figured you needed a proper apology,"Jeonghan chuckled at his own words. Joshua knew Jeonghan was joking about the apology bit but was deadly serious about wanting to kiss Joshua. A grin grew on Joshua's face at the words - nothing could ruin this moment. "So any chance you'll let the swim team have the funds?" And he had ruined the moment. Joshua laughed and pushed him away playfully. 

"Like hell I will. Maybe try again next year Prince Charming," 

"Well it was worth a try,"

****

After that day Jeonghan and Joshua hadn't seen each other. Friday came around and the two sports teams were gathered for their presentations to the school board, Joshua and Jeonghan had shared a knowing smile - to which Minghao grew suspicious of - but other than that they both got on with their presentations professionally. The tennis club had gotten the funds in the end - the consecutive lates of swim team coming back to bite them in ass. After that day, Jeonghan and Joshua hadn't seen each other again. It wasn't that they were actively avoiding each other - at least Jeonghan wasn't - they just didn't have time when they were both preparing for competitions.

Jeonghan had been spending most of his mornings and evenings preparing for the 100m freestyle. Weeks and weeks of perfecting his front crawl needed to pay off today. The race was being held at the schools swimming pool, which had gotten some improvements after the basketball team was coerced into letting the swim team have some of the money, and  a crowd of people had turned up to watch. There were eight races going on today - the 100m freestyle being last. If Jeonghan wanted the school to be able to participate in the national swimming competition then Jeonghan would have to come out first. As Jeonghan stood on the block doing his usual stretchs, Minghao approached him and whispered in his ear, "Looks like you've got a fan." Minghao then pointed to someone in the crowd. 

Joshua had debated coming to the competition with himself almost all day, so much so that he had missed pretty much all of the races including one of the other ones Jeonghan had participated in. Luckily enough he had made it in time for the last race. Joshua was careful coming in, hiding behind the crowd so the rest of the swim team didn't see him - there was still some animosity towards the tennis club for getting the funds even if the swim team did get some funds in the end. Joshua had also ditched his tennis shorts and his beloved team jacket in favour of a pair of jeans and a jumper. Joshua couldn't see behind the crowd and had decided to take his chances standing in front of the crowd - he wanted to see Jeonghan. Pushing himself to the front of the crowd he spotted Jeonghan stretching like often did even when he wasn't preparing to swim. Joshua marveled at how flexible he was. Joshua was also too distracted by Jeonghan's toned body to notice that he had been noticed by the rest of the swim team and Jeonghan.

When Minghao pointed out Joshua among the crowd Jeonghan smiled. it was the first time he had seen Joshua away from the tennis court in a while and it made him feel special to know Joshua was there to watch him, it gave him energy to win. As Jeonghan got himself into position on the block he thought of winning for Joshua and when the whistle sounded, Jeonghan leaped off the block. His body smoothly glided through the water, letting his body roll with the movement of his arms. Following the flow of his body with the water Jeonghan easily finished his 100m, way ahead of the other swimmers. Right after finishing, Jeonghan took off his goggles and turned to look at Joshua. 

Joshua couldn't stop smiling. Watching Jeonghan swim had been so mesmerising. Jeonghan had swum with such ease and he had quickly finished the race before the other swimmers. Joshua wasn't expecting Jeonghan to look at him right after he had finished but when he had Joshua couldn't help but smile at him, forgetting that he wanted to keep a low profile. Joshua felt so proud. Joshua walked over to where Jeonghan's coach and team mates were waiting, wanting to talk to Jeonghan once he came out of the pool. When Jeonghan finally made it over to where the rest of his team stood he was enveloped in a group hug. Soonyoung had started shouting which had got the rest of the team excited and they were all jumping up and down as they hugged Jeonghan. Jeonghan laughed as he was trapped in a hug by his team mates. He could see Joshua patiently waiting for him right int front of him but he was still trapped in a hug and he figured he would be for a while or at least until Soonyoung stopped screaming. Jeonghan gave Joshua an exasperated look telling him that he would be stuck with his friends around him for a while. Joshua gave a knowing smile and just mouthed, "I'll meet you in the locker room once they're all gone," before walking off.

 Jeonghan grinned and there was a twinkle behind his eyes. He would look forward to that meeting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the anti climatic ending


End file.
